


【金枪】兔子先生去哪里？

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko





	【金枪】兔子先生去哪里？

迪卢木多匆匆忙忙地从停车场里开出自己的车，因为结构力学的教授拖堂了他不得不快点赶到打工的地方——毕竟学校离俱乐部还是有一个小时的车程。所幸的是他没有遇到特别严重的堵车，赶到打工地点后还来得及啃个三明治权当晚餐。  
“嘿大学生，又差点迟到咯。”蓝发的调酒师，也是介绍他来这里打工的人说道。  
“真的非常抱歉，我也想不到老师突然……”迪卢木多连忙向库丘林道歉，却被他打断了。  
“好了好了，赶快去换衣服吧，差不多要开门了。”  
说起来迪卢木多还是很抗拒打工的制服的，要他穿这个，他倒是觉得只围围裙都比较好一点。  
不过习惯就好，习惯就好。  
他套上那件几乎遮不住胸肌的兔女郎（？）装，束好背部的束带，把带环的部分绕到身后。“果然还是……好羞耻啊！”他抓着兔尾巴的肛塞一点点塞到后庭，额头上出了一点薄汗，“到底是哪个变态给老板提议这种员工服的！”  
戴好兔耳朵和假领，迪卢木多拿着托盘准备上班。这个时点客人还很少，他们还有时间靠在吧台上聊天。  
“领班说你今天还是去B区，感谢上帝吧。”库丘林说。  
“那真是谢天谢地！”迪卢木多松了一口气，毕竟A区的女士们与时俱进，一点也不羞于把小费塞到他胸口。  
库丘林用意味深长的眼神看他，笑着说：“你怎么知道B区没有基佬？说实话我也想……”  
“前辈！”迪卢木多连忙打断他，以防这人口无遮拦说出什么不应该说的话来，“我只是来当侍应的，不是来陪客人喝酒的。”  
蓝发青年哈哈大笑起来，迪卢木多不想再去理他。  
夜色渐浓，客人也多起来了，三三两两聚在桌子旁，迪卢木多也忙起来。  
门口的风铃响了，一个穿着银白休闲西装的男人走进来。他径直走向了最贵的卡座，打了个响指招呼迪卢木多过来。  
迪卢木多扬了扬手，但是他走得不快，塞在后面的东西虽然不深但是摩擦的感觉也不好受。他把酒水牌递给这位金发的客人，并介绍道：“如果没有您喜欢的酒，我们的调酒师可以根据您的口味来调制。”  
这位客人金色发梢下的红色眼眸挑起来，说：“马天尼。”把酒水牌还给他的同时在迪卢木多裸露的臀部上捏了一把。  
“好、好的……”迪卢木多吓得差点脚软，赶紧拿着酒水牌走开了。  
“都怪你乌鸦嘴！”迪卢木多把点单交给库丘林的时候瞪了他一眼。  
“时代进步了，别那么在意。”库丘林揶揄，“至少你该庆幸不是女人，我都不知道你在多少女孩子那儿栽过了。”  
迪卢木多愤愤地想，你以为我想NTR吗！他端着托盘，马天尼杯装得满满的，他得留神别让酒洒出来。  
然后，他踢到了卡座的台阶，天知道是怎么踢到的，总之就是踢到了。顺理成章地，酒洒出来了，而且全都洒在了那位客人看起来就很贵的西装上。迪卢木多手忙脚乱地想要道歉和找毛巾，被客人扯着领带拉到面前。  
“非常抱歉……”迪卢木多说。  
“帮我舔干净。”红色的眼眸盯着他，不怒而威。  
“是……”迪卢木多不敢违抗，他坐到客人身边，凑到被酒弄脏的地方。  
“快点。”催促的语气。  
迪卢木多认命地伸出舌头去舔，他不敢睁开眼睛，但是这样触感会更加敏感——比如，客人的手正抓着他身后的尾巴揉弄。  
别，求你别。兔尾巴连着的肛塞在穴内搅动，他下意识地夹紧双腿，可这恰巧加深了异物的刺激感。他的脑海里印着衬衫的经纬线纹路和自己砰砰的心跳，这种莫名的刺激和羞耻感让他觉得浑身火热。我不该这样的……他想。  
突然他被揪起来，在睁开眼的一瞬间被咬住了下唇，随即是深到令人窒息的法式热吻。那双红宝石一样的眼睛像火，刺目又让人离不开眼。  
“你真性感，宝贝。”那人轻佻地笑了一声，“来，到桌子下来。”  
迪卢木多鬼使神差地服从了，跪在他双腿之间，脸贴着那处鼓起的地方。昏暗的灯光刚好遮掩了这色情的一幕，迪卢木多仰起头看着他，开始隔着西裤亲吻那个地方。  
“你很在行？”那人问。  
迪卢木多没有回答，他红着脸，脑海里回想着那些库丘林发给他的小电影。他慢慢拉开裤链，掏出那根半勃的性器含在嘴里吮吸，待那人发出隐忍的低吟就吐出来，改用舌尖舔。  
“我想，”那人拉开迪卢木多的头，“你应该知道洗手间在哪里。”

两人拉拉扯扯到了洗手间，一路上也惹来了不少目光——虽然店里并不提供此类服务，但大家都很心知肚明。  
“砰——”洗手间的门被狠狠摔上，迪卢木多被压在门板上亲吻，胸口那点布料早就丧失了它的功能，挺立的乳头被两指夹着揉捏，酥麻的快感从胸口窜上大脑。  
“跪下！”金发男人命令道。迪卢木多乖巧地跪在冰冷的瓷砖上，迅速解开了皮带，再次将男人的性器纳入口中。  
也许迪卢木多无师自通，他觉得含着的那物件越来越硬热，男人按着他的后脑强迫他吞得更深，异物顶到喉咙的刺激让他反射性地缩了缩。  
“操……真会舔……”男人骂着脏话，颤抖的语气表示他也很享受。迪卢木多摇着头吞吐，琥珀色的眼眸半眯着，通红的脸庞纯情又诱人。  
客人示意他起来，趴在洗手台上，高翘的臀部被拍了拍，尾巴也被恶意地浅浅抽插着。迪卢木多转过头去和他接吻，身下的尾巴被拉出来的时候让衣服压迫着自己也勃起的肉茎，他不满地哼哼。  
“兔子先生，想要什么？”金发男人问，右手抓着他的臀瓣搓揉玩弄，左手则挑拨着胸口的浅褐色肉粒。  
迪卢木多抓着他的手往下摸到自己的欲望，两只手同时握住柱身撸动，爽得他几乎喊出声。  
“兔子似乎是发情了啊……”男人用不怀好意的语气说道，拔出插在迪卢木多后穴的肛塞，双手扳开臀瓣让那个被玩得稍微泛红的穴口暴露在视线中。  
“啊……”迪卢木多的腿抖了抖，让他不去在意后穴探进来的软热物体实在是太难了。男人在他身后舔弄着穴口，用手指将褶皱撑开又把舌头戳刺进来。羞耻的快感经由脊柱占据大脑，前方的阴茎不住地流着水，口中的呻吟破破碎碎地溢出。  
“真敏感，”男人在他耳边低语，“惹人怜爱的小兔子。”  
迪卢木多为这“夸奖”羞红了脸，他说：“要做就快。”  
“当然。”男人回答，挺身进入了他，阴茎被窄热的穴道紧紧箍着，“放松，你不会想流血的。”  
迪卢木多尝试去放松，可是那铁杵一般的东西一点点顶进来的时候还是让他皱紧了眉头。男人亲吻他，将他的喘息全部吞入腹中。迪卢木多瞥见镜中的自己，沉沦肉欲的样子十分骇人。他想，为什么？  
“别分神。”男人咬了他的耳垂，舌尖抵在那个没有戴耳环的小洞上，痒痒的。  
“我……”迪卢木多开口，但是他很难组织语言，想好的句子都被身下猛烈的动作击碎，到喉咙只剩无意义的音节。并没有充分润滑的肠道也许早就出血了，但是在这强烈的痛感和快感之中根本感觉不到，迪卢木多想起来这样的性爱并不安全，不过现在已经迟了。  
男人的手指伸到了迪卢木多的嘴里玩弄他口中的软肉，唾液顺着嘴角溢出来沾得整个下巴都亮晶晶的，就像色情漫画里面被性欲俘虏的主角。  
“看看镜子吧，听我的话。”男人捏着他的下巴引导他，“你这个样子谁看了都会想操。”  
迪卢木多被他下流的话语惹得生气了，他迷茫地看着镜中的自己，好像灵魂审视肉体，但是他无法脱身。不断被刺激的敏感点，这副身体似乎真的像男人所说一样敏感又淫荡，他想到“淫荡”一词的时候不禁打了个冷颤。  
男人低声呻吟着，身下抽插的速度加快，撞得迪卢木多整个人都一晃一晃，肉体拍打和体液的声音回荡在洗手间里显得特别淫靡。  
“我……啊、快……到了！”迪卢木多艰难地说出这句话，握着自己的性器快速撸动，颤抖着将精液射在了手里。他喘着粗气，满手的浊液，后穴在高潮的余韵中也再次把他顶上了快感的浪尖。身后的男人往深处插了几下，压着他痉挛的肠道也射了出来，疯狂跳动的两颗心脏贴在一起，彼此呼应着节奏。  
“真是一场不赖的性爱。”男人说道，他疲倦地笑着穿好衣服然后捡起那条尾巴，再次塞住了迪卢木多的屁股，“含着。”  
“操你的……别，弄出去，很难受……”迪卢木多一点也不想让那东西留在体内，黏糊糊的淫液也把原本蓬松的尾巴弄得一塌糊涂。  
“我的电话。”男人不知道从哪里拿出一张名片，塞到了迪卢木多松松垮垮的上衣里，“我不介意下次再来，兔子先生。”


End file.
